


In The Worlds Time of Ending

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Archangels, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, God Ships It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Little Brothers, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not My Fault, Sam is a Father, Uncle Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Lucaiel stared up at his older brothers, his long bangs were making it hard to see. Lucaiel gently brushed aside the soft wave of brown hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"Hello," He whispered shyly. Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer continued to stare at the little boy blankly. After a few moments, Lucifer spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked in a rude tone. Lucaiel quickly hid behind his wings. "My name is Lucaiel..My Father and Uncle call me Luca..I am your brother." He said, softly. The three boys continued to stare as he slowly moved his wings from out of his face.

"So this is the surprise that Father's been going on about," Lucifer frowned.

"I don't know man, I would have preferred a car or something." Gabriel added.

"As if I didn't have enough trouble with you two," Michael complained. "Now I have a /child/ brother to look after."

Luca hid behind his wings again, and Michael took his hand, making him step closer. "Let me see your wings," Michael ordered, and Luca obeyed. The wings were pure white, until the very tips of the feathers where the white faded into a deep golden color. Michael trailed his fingers over the soft feathers, thinking. "..Good...You seem good. Keep it like that," Michael demanded. Luca nodded. "Yes sir,". Gabriel scoffed at the two of them. "Leave the kid alone, Mikey. He's like, six, right?" Gabriel guessed.

Luca shook his head. "No sir. I'm eight, by human years." He said. Gabriel grinned happily. "He called me 'sir'." Gabriel beamed. Lucifer ignored that, obviously more intrigued by the human years part of his new brothers sentence.

"Human years? Why do you count your age by human years?" Lucifer questioned him, frowning curiously. Luca blinked a few times, cocking his head to the side confused. 

"That is the time, that humans use, on Earth." He said, shifting around under their still curious gazes. "I am half human," He said with a frown. 

Still, his brothers stared down at him blankly. Luca began to wonder if they were stupid, or hard of hearing. "My father, is human. My father, our father, is God." Luca tried to explain. Gabriel stopped him just as he was about to try to break it down as simply as possible.

"You have two fathers?" Gabriel asked, and Luca nodded. "My human fathers name is Sam Winchester."  
After a few awkward moments of dead silence, the words still lingered in the space between the four boys.

"Sam and Dad...have a child. They mated. And had a child.." Michael said slowly, as the words picked at his sanity. Lucifer's expression was blank, which was the scariest type of pissed the fuck off. Calm angry, is I'm-planning-your-funeral-just-kidding-you-dont-get-one-rot-in-Hell angry. Gabriel was the only one taking this well.

"Ship it. Ship it hard." He said. And then back to Lucifer, who had gotten through his calm angry phase and had moved to the temper tantrum phase. "Sam is mine! How dare he touch him! I swear I will kill that man, I will kill Father! Take me to Sam, I want Sam," He demanded. Michael attempted to calm Lucifer down, but the rage of a possessive boyfriend, doesn't go down easily. Michael signaled to Gabriel, telling him to take Luca to Castiel. Gabriel nodded and took Luca's hand, poofing them down to Castiel. The trenchcoat clad angel turned to face them, the instant that they appeared.

"Gabriel." Castiel greeted his older brother, before his gaze fell to Luca. Gabriel smiled. "Hey Cas, this is our new half-human little brother! His name is Lucaiel. He prefers to be called Luca. Oh, and guess what else? Your boyfriends brother is the baby daddy!" Gabriel grinned.

Castiel froze for a good thirty seconds. "S-Sam? Sam is the Father? No. No, I must talk with him. Does Lucifer know?" He asked worriedly. Gabriel nodded again. "And he's not very happy about Dad borrowing his man for the night." Gabriel said. Castiel sighed and shook his head. He then looked down at Luca. "Would you like to go and see your father, Lucaiel?" Castiel asked. 

Luca, of course, nodded. "Yes sir." He answered, shyly peering up at Castiel. Castiel gave him a soft smile and took his hand. With a final goodbye to Gabriel, they appeared in a living room. On the couch, sat two men. One had his eyes closed, and looked like just a taller, muscled, and older version of Luca. The only other difference, was that Luca had piercing deep blue eyes. That was Sam. The other man, was shorter and had olive green eyes. That was Dean. Dean stood up, practically glowing when he saw Castiel.

"Cas!" He exclaimed happily, his voice thick with emotion. Castiel smiled and hugged Dean, lacing their fingers together. "I've missed you Dean," Castiel murmured. "I've missed you too, Cas. So much that it hurt,".

Sam stood up. He first looked at Castiel, then at Luca. His expression twisted in panic. Nobody was supposed to know about Luca. Not anyone besides Dean and himself. If Castiel knew about Luca, then Lucifer probably, definitely, knew about Luca. Which was not a good thing, in any type of way. Then a horrible, yet brilliant idea formed in his mind. He could tell Lucifer that Luca was his. Nobody would know the difference. As for why Luca was eight years old? Angel/Human children aged rapidly. That part wasn't a lie. Sam took Luca's hand and whispered into his ear, "Go. Listen to our conversation from the hallway." Sam instructed. Luca nodded and went into the hallway. Sam turned to face Dean and Castiel, making a face when they kissed. "I see you've met Luca." Sam started, already feeling horrible. Castiel looked up at Sam and sighed. "About him,.." Castiel said softly. "He has Lucifer's eyes," Sam said quickly.


	2. Chapter Two

Dean and Castiel both stared at Sam blankly. Castiel was the first to break the silence.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked. "I thought...Lucifer isn't his father?" He said, confused. Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"He isn't?" Dean asked. "You know Luci's gonna flip his shit when he finds out, right?" Sam shook his head. "No, no. It is Lucifer's. Why wouldn't it be?" He said, fighting away the guilt as it tried to lace it's way into his words. Sam bit his lip and looked away. Dean looked at him suspiciously, but brushed it off. "He does look like him. They've both got that weird, bluish eye color that's not exactly blue but is." Dean murmured. Sam sighed under his breath. He'd know that it wouldn't be hard to convince Dean, but Castiel still looked confused.

"I am certain that....that can't be correct..." Castiel said quietly to himself before looking up at Sam. "Perhaps I have made..an error in judgment. Anyhow, I really have to get going. My Father has run off again." Castiel said. Sam bit his lip. He knew exactly where God had been eight months ago. Sam stared at the couch where they'd sat as the memory filled his mind. God looked nothing like Sam would have expected. Sam didn't know what he expected him to look like. He didn't exactly sit around wondering what God looked like. He..Didn't care. Why should he? Anyways, Whatever Sam thought he looked like, wasn't what he looked like. Sam had walked into the room with a mug of hot chocolate, smiling warmly. It was snowing outside, He and Dean had spent the morning together, talking. They'd even built a pillow fort , because Sam insisted on doing something normal. Two grown men building a pillow fort together, was as normal as it got for them. Especially on that day. After they built their fort and decided that it was the best fort ever to be created, Dean went out to shovel snow. Sam had a reason to be happy today. But the normality had to end at some point, and the powerful force behind making sure that happened, was sitting on their couch. At first, Sam though it was just the sun. It was a bright white light, what else would it be? But...Why the hell was the sun on their couch? The windows were closed, meaning no sunlight should be able to get in..Not at the angle where the couch was. Sam blinked slowly until the bright not-sunlight turned into a man. A man with striking green eyes and jet black hair that fell over his eyes in waves. Not John. Not Micheal...He kind of looked like Micheal in a way. But in the same way, he didn't. Sam reached behind himself for his gun, and the man spoke. "Sam. Put down the gun." He said firmly, before Sam's fingers had even brushed across the cold, smooth surface of his gun. Sam stopped moving for a second before wrapping his fingers around his gun and pulling it out. He pointed it at the man, later to be revealed as God. "Who are you?" Sam demanded. The man, God, stared up at him blankly. So Sam stared back. And they continued like this until a very strong urge compelled Sam to sit down. And so he did. He sat down next the man and sat his gun on the table next to him. And never did he once wonder why the hell he did it. He just continued to stare at the man. "Sam, I need you to give birth to my son." The man said. Sam blinked. "What?" He asked, swallowing thickly. "Who the hell are you?" He asked again. "I'm God." God said blankly. "And you, Sam Winchester, Are to become the carrier and bearer of my son." Sam furrowed his eyebrows at the guy. "For the creator of mankind, you don't know a whole lot about how the male body works." God smiled. A slight twitch of his lips that may not have even really happened. Maybe Sam was going crazy here. "I know exactly how the human male body works Sam. I have altered yours to be able to bear a child." Sam's eyes widened slightly. ".....Why?" He asked, because nothing else came to his mind. Nothing but 'Why?'. God stopped smiling. "Because I am going to die soon. The child you will have..Will be the heir. And when I die, along with the rest of everything I've created, It will be the child's job to rebuild Hell. And he will inherit that all." God said. "So, your basically asking me to be virgin Mary, and make the kid that's supposed to rule over Hell after you die?" Sam asked. God shook his head. "Don't assume that I don't know about your relationship with my son, Sam. If I wanted a virgin Mary, you'd be at the bottom of the list." God said. Sam blushed and played with his fingers quietly. God chuckled softly. "I chose you because your human. Only because your human." He said. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Why me? There's a lot of other humans to choose from." Sam reminded. "Because the prophet said it had to be you. The child had to take after you, specifically." God said. "She didn't say why. Only that it had to be you." "What prophet?" Sam asked. God shook his head. "It is not of importance, Sam. It is only of importance that the child comes from you." God said. Sam swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. "Okay..." He said. He didn't really feel as if he had an actual choice. God nodded and stood up. In a flash of light, he was gone. Sam blinked as the flashback ended and he was back with Castiel and Dean. He grimaced. They were kissing again. Dean was holding Castiel against him, his arm's around Castiel's waist. Castiel had his arms loosely wrapped around Dean's neck, and their lips were moving together in a slow, soft motion. It was nothing compared to how Sam and Lucifer kissed. They way they did..Sent chills down Sam's spine. They kissed with pushing each other against walls, or on to a bed. The tugging of hair and clothes. It was anything but soft. Sam shook his head and went to sit down. A few minutes later, Luca's head popped out of the hallway and he looked at Sam. Luca quietly walked over to him and sat down without a word. Sam took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. A few minutes later, Castiel left and Dean took Luca out to work on the Impala. Sam closed his eyes as they front door swung closed and he sighed. "What the hell did I just get myself into?"


End file.
